kaleidostarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Guillem
Mia Guillem is one of Sora's first friends prior to her joining Kaleido Stage and one of the characters in Kaleido Star. Previously, Mia rejected Sora alongside her friend Anna. But like Anna, Mia soon becomes Sora's best friend and supporter. Mia's Japanese voice actress is Chinami Nishimurai and Nancy Novotny voices her in the English anime. Character Description * Gender: Female * Age: 16 * Home: Netherlands * Affiliation: Kaleido Stage, Freedom Lights (second half of first season) * Friends: Sora Naegino, Anna Heart, Marion Benigni, Johnathan, Rosetta Passel, Ken Robbins, Sarah Dupont, Layla Hamilton, Yuri Killian, Cathy, May Wong and Leon Oswald * Specialty: Trapeze, writing scripts and computer skills First Season Mia is first seen alongside Anna in episode two taunting Sora because she didn't work as hard as they did to join Kaleido Stage. During practice, she mocks Sora's ability to perform even the simplest moves which causes Layla to dare Sora to attempt her Golden Phoenix maneuver. Mia and Anna soon see how hard Sora is putting into this, even after Mia suggest she give up and apologize to Layla, and becomes her friend during training. After Sora passes Layla's dare, Anna and Mia become Sora's closest friends. Soon, after performing alongside Sora and Anna as the Fairy Godmothers in Cinderella as well as creating a special maneuver for the show, Mia's skills at writing scripts and stories is seen when Kalos allows her to create the "Mia's Room" page on the Kaleido Stage website. Anna also cares the most about her family, including her grandmother when she was going to debut on stage and she was in the hospital. She is constantly seen stopping Anna from trying to add her sense of comedy to performances. Sometimes, when Sora is faced with something she is unsure of (such as when Sora was chosen to star alongside Layla in Arabian Nights with no experience on a moving tightrope), Mia always tries to tell Sora to skip that chance. But Sora always finds a way to face the challenge head on and succeed. Soon, when Kaleido Stage loses members, Sora and friends turn to Mia for a new idea for a performance. She comes up with Freedom after much encouragement and Kalos approves it. However, the show is short lived when Yuri takes over Kaleido Stage and cancels their future performances as well as kick them out. Along with Sora and Anna, Mia helps found the Freedom Lights, their new production hoping to be better than Kaleido Stage. She was the one that sent the e-mails to their friends offering to join and they all accept (including the surprising reply fromRosetta). Mia manages to create an exciting show performance routine when Sora and the others are performing in Marine Park. Soon, after trying to win a performance competition with Yuri as a judge, she joins Anna in journeying to the Grand Canyon to see Sora and Layla train for The Legendary Great Maneuver. With Anna and Mia rooting her on, Sora and Layla succeed and win back Kaleido Stage from Yuri. New Wings In the second season, Mia is now a script writer for performances in Kaleido Stage. She is forced to accept constant changes from Leon, which gives her such a headache, which can sometime effect Sora's performance. Later, when Layla visits Kaleido Stage again, she becomes fast friends with Cathy, one of the people Layla met while working on Broadway. The two soon become an unbreakable duo with Cathy giving Mia many great ideas for improving her scripts. She helps Mia imagine how to fit the Angel's Maneuver into Swan Lake when they go out to see a real swan in the wild. When Sora performs the maneuver on stage, the magical effect that draws everyone to perform with her brings Mia out as well performing with her friends. Kaleido Star OVA's Mia's biggest role in an OVA was when she was in charge of writing the script for The Princess that Never Smiles, where Sora and Rosetta are the lead stars. When she was looking for a catalyst to be inspired by, she finds a painting of a princess that looks like Rosetta and a court jester that looks like Fool. And even though she is apart of the opening in the third OVA, Mia is not anywhere in the actual show (the same is for Anna). Performances Through the Series Cinderella - Supporting, Fairy Godmother (Alongside Sora and Anna) The Little Mermaid - Supporting Arabian Nights - Supporting Freedom - Supporting, Script writer Dracula - Script writer Romeo and Juliet - Script writer Swan Lake - Script writer Songs Featuring Mia * Yakusoku no Bashe e - Sora, Anna, Mia, Layla and Rosetta - Kaleido Star OVA 3: Good Day yo! Good! * Always New - Mia Guillem - Kaleido Star Vocal Album ~Minna no Sugoi Character Song~ * Everlasting Rainbow - Sora, Anna Mia, Layla and Rosetta - Kaleido Star Vocal Album ~Minna no Sugoi Character Song~ Category: Characters